Patch - 2017.07.12
Maintenance Time *'5.00 AM - 15.00 AM' ---- New Servers The Following Server will open on 14th July 2017 China Telecom Server: '''Rebellious Knight (叛逆骑士) '''China Netcom Server: '''Rozen Maiden (蔷薇少女) ---- '''New Not For Sale Skins Flame Emperor Ace Copy Ninja Kakashi ---- New Heroes + Skins (For Sale) Lelouch Lamperouge White Emperor Lelouch Suigintou Super Skin - Holy Grail War Series *'The 1st major features: '''Different from the other skins in the past, this skin doesn't have only a single form, but there are many forms within a single purchase of skin, each mode can be switched freely, and each mode can be described as an independent skin while activating. *'The 2nd major features: Off-site interaction system, Illya will live in the form of live2d to interact with her summoner in the lobby interface. (The so-called live2d is a system of living image that based through a series of continuous images and character modeling to generate a similar three-dimensional model of 2-dimensional images, regardless of actions and images are not the traditional 3D sense of restraint.) '''Holy Grail War Skin - Summer Star (夏日之星) (Default Form) Holy Grail War Skin - Saber Form (saber形态) Holy Grail War Skin - Archer Form (archer形态) Holy Grail War Skin - Caster Form (caster形态) Holy Grail War Skin - Lancer Form (lancer形态) Due to the cycle relationship between 3 remaining forms (Assassin, Rider, Berserker), they will be released in the future update together! Please look forward! ---- Dragon Quest (Blessing Gift Box of the Prophet) (先知の祝福礼盒) *Players can obtain this item from the Synthesizing System. **Recipe: ( x 3) + ( x 3) *Using this item before 14th July 2017 will not get the item in its description. *Using this item will have a chance to obtain Twin Head Dragon Summoning Amulet x 1 *This item can be used only between 14th July 2017 (6.00 PM) - 16th July 2017 (11.59 PM). (Twin Head Dragon Summoning Amulet) (双头龙召唤符) *This item can be used in Dragon Quest mode to summon BOSS - Prophet Saladin (BOSS-先知撒拉丁). *Killing BOSS will obtain various kinds of reward through the following event: All-Out Attack: The Admin Saladin Coming (2017.07.14). *This item can be used only between 14th July 2017 (6.00 PM) - 16th July 2017 (11.59 PM). ---- Leaderboards System The scoreboard for the Dragon Quest Killing (勇者斗恶龙击杀) and Dragon Quest Racing (勇者斗恶龙竞速) are now available again. ---- Ikkitousen Mode The game mode is available only between 10.00 PM - 11.59 PM on 14th July 2017 - 15th July 2017. *'Mode: '''7 vs 49 *'Rule: Within 8 minutes, if the Athena statue on the side of the defender (7 players) was broken, the attacker (49 players) won, otherwise the defender won. ---- '''Talent System The old talent system is replaced with the new one. *For more information, please pay attention to the upcoming "Dawn of Light" (黎明之光) page section! **The link of Dawn of Light page is -> http://300.jumpw.com/Activity/cdn/sj/index.html <- ---- Eternal Arena Items The adjustments of the items in Arena mode are as following: *Modified (optimized + improved) around 90 pieces of items *Removed around 10 pieces of equipment *Optimized the prices and attributes of basic items for AD, AP, ADC, Tank *The overall updates increase the prices of most items for AD and AP, reducing the power of basic and early items for Assassin in an early game, and reducing the potential of the middle game AP and AD powers. *Improved the attributes and effects of most physical armor items, reducing the damage output of the magic damage items. *Improved the critical chance and attack speed of ADC's items *Optimized the critical chance mechanism. *Canceled the 5 seconds regeneration mechanism, changed to 1 second regeneration mechanism. ---- Heroes *''Elegy: ''The duration to heal all allied heroes after her death adjusted from 15 seconds -> 5 seconds *''Lost Christmas R: ''When activating, marking all enemy heroes on the entire map, reducing their Movement Speed by 20%/30%/40% for 3 seconds, the rest of the skill effect is the same as the old one. *''Electric Shock: ''The duration of paralysis debuff reduced from 1 second -> 0.5 seconds *''Electric Shock: ''The effect of paralysis debuff adjusted from 40% Movement Speed reduction -> Immobilize effect *''Flying Glow Worm W'' and ''Boundary between Wave and Particle E: ''The damage increased by 20%. *''Apollon R: ''The Apollon light arrow now deals damage to all enemy's minions the arrow passes through. *''Metatron - Kadour W: ''The funnels now reduce 20% Movement Speed to all enemies within the radius of rotation until they're stunned. *''Death by Embracing W: ''The cast range increased from 180 range -> 250 range *The before basic attack animation adjusted to 0.053 seconds. ---- Item Mall *Hero Card - Shiba Tatsuya on sale for 6000 Gold. *Hero Card - Lelouch on sale for 45 Diamonds on July 14th at 6.00 PM. *Hero Card - Suigintou on sale for 45 Diamonds on July 14th at 6.00 PM. *Skin Card - White Emperor Lelouch on sale on July 14th at 6.00 PM. *Skin Card - Holy Grail War Series (Big) (5in1), Skin Card - Holy Grail War Series (Small) (2in1), Skin Card - Lancer Illya, Skin Card - Caster Illya, Skin Card - Archer Illya on sale on July 14th at 6.00 PM. *Ward Skin - Doge on sale on July 14th at 6.00 PM. *Lelouch Package (Hero+Skin) on sale on July 14th at 6.00 PM. *Black Rose Package on sale on July 14th at 6.00 PM. *Illya Voice Package on sale on July 14th at 6.00 PM. *'Artifact Luxury Packages' on sale between 2017.07.14 at 6.00 PM -> 2017.08.25 at 11.59 PM *'Level 5 and Higher Level Gems' on sale between 2017.07.14 at 6.00 PM -> 2017.08.25 at 11.59 PM *Summer Vacation Returning Package on sale between 2017.07.14 at 6.00 PM -> 2017.08.25 at 11.59 PM **Using the package will grant all of the following items: *** (Hero Card - Akame) x 1 *** (Hero Card - Erza Scarlet) x 1 *** (Hero Card - Shiba Tatsuya) x 1 *** (Gold) x 10000 *** (Double Experience Card - 14 Days) x 1 *** (Random Exclusive Equipment Package) x 1 *Ward Skin - Senketsu's price is returned to its original price (5 -> 10). *Ward Skin - Cherry Blossom Umbrella's price is returned to its original price (5 -> 10). *Jeweled Sword on sale for 25 Diamonds. *SHIKI on sale for 25 Diamonds. ---- Exclusive Equipment *Yuuki Asuna's exclusive equipment - Lambent Light (闪烁之光) *Added to Item Mall as a trial item. *Queen of Pain's exclusive equipment - Jump Dagger (跳跃匕首) *Added to Item Mall as a trial item. ---- Synthesizing System *This item can be obtained from the summer events, it can be used to craft various limited time items, titles, and skins. The item can be used between July 12th - August 6th. *The items in the synthesizing list are as follows: **Skin Package - White Dress Kanade (1 Day) = Black Knight Badge x 15 **Skin Package - Kamishiro Rize (1 Day) = Black Knight Badge x 15 **Skin Package - Shokatsuryou Koumei (Shuri) (1 Day) = Black Knight Badge x 15 **Skin Package - Kan'u Unchou (Aisha) (1 Day) = Black Knight Badge x 15 **Skin Package - Yuudachi (Poi) (1 Day) = Black Knight Badge x 15 **Funny Potion = Black Knight Badge x 1 **Random Equipment Upgrade Talisman Package = Black Knight Badge x 15 **Advanced Merit Pack = Black Knight Badge x 5 **Gemstone Necklace (Rin's Pendant) (Eternal Battlefield) = Black Knight Badge x 70 **Toyako = Black Knight Badge x 70 **Skin Card - Copy Ninja Kakashi = Black Knight Badge x 35 **Skin Card - Fire Emperor Ace = Black Knight Badge x 35 **Title Card - The Order of the Black Knights = Black Knight Badge x 80 ---- Achievement *100 Wins Title: Black Prince (黑色王子) *300 Wins Title: Zero *100 Wins Title: First Doll (第一人偶) *300 Wins Title: The Perfect Rozen Maiden (完美の蔷薇少女) ---- ----